


Hardwired

by straycatblues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycatblues/pseuds/straycatblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do angels go when they die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardwired

There’s a ringing in his ears and it’s driving him crazy.

Samandriel thinks he shoudn’t focus on that, he should rather focus on that great big god in front of him –Zalmoxis ?Derzelas? Tabiti? – ,holding an even greater sword,but it's hard. The god smiles and he shudders. He looks awful, dear Father. The worms are overkill and is that a cat tail instead of his nose? The angel grabs his sword and prays for death,and not surprisingly, his wish isn’t granted.One strike to the heart and the deity is laid at his feet, blood curdling down from his wound. Samandriel resumes his running.

It's a little absurd,praying for death when you're an angel and Death is pretty much the only guy who couldn't bring himself to care even a little.When he was still in Heaven,he could hear children's prayers and it honestly made him smile. His favorite time was Christmas. Humans had all kinds of wishes: one wanted a cat,one wanted an "xbox",another wanted My Little Pony DVDs,perhaps a child would ask for his brother to come home from a war.Those reminded Samandriel of Castiel. Except Castiel came home from the war loaded with a nuclear bomb inside of him and asking for love.Maybe that's what power pulls to surface in people.

He's never been truly powerful,he thinks. Samandriel was a soldier,of course he was,but he was a low ranking and impressionable one. Castiel's words filled his ears and his heart,and he had to help his brother. Castiel was good,despite what the whisperers said. And he had heart,one so big it tore heaven in two.

The buzzing is still there, metallic, cold, alive, like it has a purpose. It reminds him of a conversation ,no , like a thousand conversations going in his head at all times and it really screws up his concentration. Like that time when Ariziel, his own sister, tried to kill him and possibly eat his insides. He can’t really blame her, though, survival in Moksha proved really hard. The noise just ... blinded him for a second,and his sister almost killed him.Again. Is that really possible?

The ground is mushy underneath him and it falls apart easily, leaving him caught in mud from time to time. He stops then and catches his breath. The forest is deep and it gets deeper and he's pretty sure he'll never leave it,but he's full of energy bubbling inside his borrowed skin and there are too many beasts he has to fight.It's his job,as an angel,to fight all evil. Or it used to.

Now angels do whatever they like,or whatever they're convinced to. He remembers the way Naomi spoke to him,told him she can help,but that ultimately she needs soldiers. And Samandriel brought them,willingly or not,he can't say,and watched Naomi weave her web around them."We need to protect Heaven",she said.

Samandriel's foot finds a rock and stumbles over it, falling on the ground. It makes a chilling noise,gurgling as if it doesn't like to be touched.The angel can swear he's been here before,except he hasn't. He'd remember the tress or the rocks,wouldn't he?He gets up and wipes his hands against the red jeans his vessel is wearing.That bloody uniform,it's driving him crazy. A bright glint catches his eye.

The sound in his head becomes clearer as he moves towards it.The voices compress and get louder. He gets closer to it;there's a body.A young boy,maybe 18,maybe younger,with a silver blade in his chest. Samandriel kneels next to him and turns his head to realize it's Alfie,his vessel,killed and abandoned there. His forehead is drilled in many places and Samandriel is overcome with the need to touch them,caress them,heal them, when Alfie's hand grips his.The voices become one.The human raises his dead eyes and opens his mouth.

"You, celestial being, have been created to be an angel of the Lord.” 

-.-

Samadriel wakes up on the cold ground.There's a ringing in his ears and it's driving him crazy.


End file.
